Autumn Breeze
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Tidak seperti daun Maple yang dapat dengan mudah diterbangkan angin sekalipun telah mencapai tanah, keajaiban seakan tidak mampu menghentikan air mata gadis itu. canon. FFC Date Becomes Your Fate. RnR.


**AUTUMN BREEZE**

_**Disclaimer: **__Seluruh tokoh dalam Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Dibuat untuk FanFiction Challenge "Date Becomes Your Fate"_

_**Dengan fate berupa **__"Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Angst atau Angst (?) dan fic tersebut berlatar di taman pada musim gugur"_

_**Ya, Angst. Walaupun di fic ini saya tidak tahu di mana Angst-nya *frustasi***_

**.**

_**May you enjoy this…**_

.

.

Ada sebuah taman di Konoha, letaknya persis di utara, berbatasan langsung dengan Onigakure, sebuah desa non-ninja kecil yang terkenal dengan hutan Maple-nya yang indah nan memukau. Tak ayal, hampir seluruh tim genin hingga jounin bahkan ANBU sering menjadikannya destinasi wisata untuk melepas penat. Tidak usah keluar desa, karena sebelum pintu perbatasan pun sudah tersaji ratusan pohon Maple yang tidak terkira indahnya bila musim gugur. Selain lebih praktis karena tidak usah mengurus izin keluar desa, jaraknya pun terbilang lebih dekat dibanding ke perbatasan di timur, barat, atau selatan.

Tim tujuh di bawah bimbingan Kakashi pertama kali mengunjunginya saat tim tersebut pertama kali terbentuk.

"Waaah, indahnyaaaa! Sakura-chan! Lihat, daunnya sudah mulai memerah!"

Siapa lagi yang akan berteriak seperti itu kalau bukan si-pembuat-onar Naruto?

Oh, andaikan Sasuke—yang tengah memasang wajah cemberut—tidak ada di sana, Sakura pasti akan menjitak kepala Naruto karena sudah merusak momen jalan-jalan yang seharusnya romantis itu.

Sasuke sendiri memilih bersandar di batang pohon. Sepucuk daun Maple yang berjari perlahan jatuh dari dahannya, mengayun sebentar, sebelum jatuh di ujung sepatu Sasuke dengan lembut. Sayang, angin yang menusuk tulang membuat daun itu pergi melayang dengan mudah.

Cukup lama keempatnya bermain—sebenarnya _hanya _dua orang, Kakashi sedang sibuk membaca edisi terbaru _Icha Icha Tactics _di atas pohon, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada batang pohon yang sama.

"Dingin sekali…" Sakura menggigil setelah puas berlarian, mendekati Sasuke dan ikut bersandar pada batang pohon, "kau tidak kedinginan, Sasuke-_kun?"_

Tidak ada yang berani bermimpi untuk mendapatkan jawaban ramah dari seorang Sasuke, Sakura tahu itu.

"Lumayan," jawab pemuda itu singkat, membuat Sakura yang tengah menggosokkan kedua tangannya, menoleh dan terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sasuke menggigil. Bulu kuduk pemuda itu terlihat meremang di atas kulit putihnya. Bahunya bergetar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Tidak perlu jawaban, karena gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk ketika sekali lagi angin musim gugur menerbangkan rambutnya.

"Kau ini… harusnya kau membawa jaket, Sasuke-_kun_!" Gadis periang di sebelahnya terkekeh, memandangi tangan Sasuke yang polos dengan telapak tangan di dalam kantung celananya. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek dan celana yang hanya menjuntai hingga satu sentimeter di bawah lutut.

Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke dalam diam. Sasuke, anak lelaki impian di akademi, berada di sebelahnya dan akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya untuk bertahun-tahun! Bukankah itu impian yang menjadi nyata? Ino pun dibuatnya merengut kesal ketika Sakura melenggang mulus ke sebelah Kakashi saat pengumuman tim, sedangkan dia sendiri harus puas 'kembali' berkumpul dengan junior-junior dari teman-teman setim ayahnya. Ha.

Sasuke, yang merasa diperhatikan, mendengus kesal tepat ketika angin kembali menerjang dan menjatuhkan semakin banyak daun ke kakinya. Sakura pun terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Ah, maaf Sasuke-_kun…_" ujarnya seraya kembali menggosokkan tangannya. Pipinya bersemu merah. Dalam diam, ia kembali memandangi wajah tampan bak pangeran itu. Toh, dia _memang _pangeran. Pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha, Sakura berkhayal dalam benaknya.

Tapi melihat bibir Sasuke yang mulai membiru, sedangkan Naruto tampaknya masih puas berlarian ke sana-ke mari, Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Begini saja," sambung gadis itu, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebelah lengannya, membiarkan sebelah lengan jaket itu menjuntai. "Masuklah."

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati wajah Sakura yang merona—entah karena kedinginan atau apa—dan lengan jaket yang menganggur. Matanya jelas memancarkan keterkejutan.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sakura meyakinkan, "aku… aku tidak akan menyebarkannya ke anak-anak perempuan yang lain. Jadi mereka tidak akan tahu dan tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku. 'Kan repot kalau nanti kau harus berjalan berdempetan ke mana-mana."

Gurauan Sakura sontak mencairkan Sasuke yang seolah sudah beku karena angin sore itu—ditambah dengan kenyataan yang menimpa keluarganya. Dengan ragu ia menatap lengan jaket itu. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada tangan Sakura yang mengepal di depan dadanya. Terlihat sekali gadis itu tengah menahan dingin.

Setelah kebisuan yang lama, Sasuke akhirnya menarik napas. "Nanti, kau bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Mata _emerald _Sakura melebar, tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan tanggapan semacam itu.

Malu-malu, ia menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke-_kun _sepertinya lebih kedinginan," Sakura tersenyum, "lagipula, lemakku lebih tebal dibanding lemak Sasuke-_kun. _Iruka-_sensei _bilang, lemak berguna untuk menghalau tubuh dari dingin," imbuhnya, cengirnya semakin lebar begitu menyadari alasan konyolnya itu.

Tapi toh Sasuke tersenyum. _Menyeringai, _tepatnya. Perlahan, ia bergeser mendekati Sakura yang terlihat nyaris pingsan saking senangnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat betapa _pendeknya _lengan jaket itu. Ditambah dengan tinggi mereka yang tidak sama—Sasuke jelas jauh lebih tinggi—pemuda itu merasa sangsi.

Menyadari tatapan Sasuke, Sakura berkata, "Pasti akan muat, kok. Ma—maksudku, bukannya aku ingin dekat-dekat Sasuke-_kun_ atau apa… tapi… tapi kau memang terlihat kedinginan."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menyadari betapa konyolnya ia. Pasti kalimat yang baru saja ia lancarkan terdengar ambigu. Salah-salah Sasuke justru menganggapnya cewek genit.

"Ki—kita bisa duduk di bawah sini kalau memang tubuhku terlalu pendek," Sakura menunjuk tanah di bawahnya yang sudah dipenuhi daun. "Ta—tapi kalau Sasuke-_kun _tidak mau… ya… ya sudah," tambahnya.

Sakura sudah siap jika Sasuke akan melayangkan cemoohan menyakitkan karena tingkah anehnya. Gadis yang baru menginjak tiga belas tahun itu memang merasa dirinya sangat aneh bila berbicara dengan Sasuke. Ah, apakah itu hanya karena belum terbiasa? Sakura mencoba berpikir positif. Pasti seiring dengan misi yang berjalan akan…

Sakura tertegun merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya. Ia menoleh, melihat Sasuke dengan santainya memasukkan lengan kirinya ke dalam lengan jaket _pink _itu. Sedikit bersusah payah, awalnya. Lengan jaket itu lebih sempit dibanding perkiraannya. Setelah beberapa saat, seluruh lengannya telah masuk. Pemuda itu memerhatikan jaket Sakura, terutama lebar punggungnya, dan mengerutkan dahi pelan.

"Tampaknya… kita harus saling membelakangi," katanya canggung yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Sakura. Ah, wajah mereka berdua sudah semerah tomat. Sayang sekali keduanya justru saling berpunggungan.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bergetar ketika punggungnya sudah merapat ke punggung Sasuke. Wangi _cinnamon _pemuda itu hinggap di indera penciumannya. Tampaknya itu wangi alami, bukan ramuan herbal untuk pewangi tubuh.

"Katamu kita harus duduk," jawab Sasuke. Bukan mengajukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan, membuat Sakura merasa bodoh sendiri.

Perlahan, ditemani gemerisik dedaunan, mereka merosot terduduk dengan kaki menekuk. Keduanya sudah terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan sehingga tidak berkata apa-apa.

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menggigil kedinginan ketika angin musim gugur kembali berhembus. Sasuke, yang merasa tubuh gadis di belakangnya bergetar, menggigit bibir pelan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sakura terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Seketika gadis itu merasakan sebuah tangan mencekalnya, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Seakan masih kurang, tangan itu membimbing Sakura ke sebuah tempat hingga gadis itu otomatis semakin merapatkan punggungnya. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan kepalan tangannya hangat.

Gadis itu menengok ke belakang sebisanya. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi terlihat, melainkan ia melihat gundukan ganjil di kantung Sasuke. Saat itu juga Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke bergerak dari pergelangan tangannya menuju ke dalam saku celana pemuda itu—yang segera disadari Sakura merupakan tempat di mana tangannya berada.

Pelan, namun lembut dan pasti, Sakura merasa kepalan tangannya terbuka, membiarkan lima jari asing menyusup di celah-celah antarjarinya. Kehangatan tiba-tiba menjalar dari tangan Sakura ke sekujur tubuhnya, seolah hangat di dalam saku celana Sasuke menular hingga menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Di belakangnya, walaupun tidak terlihat, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ralat, _sangat _kecil.

"Lain kali pakailah baju yang ada kantungnya…"

Sekali lagi, angin berhembus menerpa keduanya. Sakura dapat merasakan bulu kuduk di sekujur lengannya yang tak berpenghalang berdiri.

"… dan lengannya."

.

.

.

"_Sensei, _sudah malam. Haruskah kita membangunkan mereka?"

"Jangan."

"Kenapa jangan? Dari tadi _sensei _pasti melarangku membangunkan mereka. Aku juga cemburu, tahu, melihat Sakura-_chan-_ku tertidur dengan si Teme di belakangnya."

Kakashi menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Oke! Satu… dua…"

Kakashi menutup kedua telinganya, bersiap menghadapi teriakan yang—mungkin—melebihi ledakan saat perang dunia Shinobi ketiga.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki pada jalan setapak yang sudah amat dikenalnya. Jalan setapak itu sendiri sudah mulai ditumbuhi rumput liar karena jarang diurus sejak meletusnya perang dunia Shinobi keempat. Perang yang, walaupun tidak merenggut nyawa penduduk Konoha satupun berkat Pein, cukup membuat desa menelantarkan beberapa tempat wisatanya. Sakura saja harus memaksa tubuhnya yang sudah lelah akibat bekerja seharian—pagi hingga siang mengurus akademi, sedangkan sore hingga malam bekerja _shift _di rumah sakit.

Hari itu adalah sebuah malam di musim gugur yang sedang puncak-puncaknya. Angin berhembus kencang, memaksa Sakura merapatkan mantel panjangnya. Ia meniti jalan setapak yang terbuat dari kumpulan koral itu dalam diam. Kepalanya sibuk menoleh ke sana- ke mari.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali mengunjungi tempat itu, tentu saja tanpa Sasuke. Tanpa disadarinya, sejak ia pulang ke rumah sepuluh tahun lalu dengan riang dan menandai satu tanggal di kalendernya dengan tinta merah kepunyaan sang ibu, ia selalu menantikan satu hari. Satu hari, di mana ia untuk pertama kali—dan terakhir kali—melihat kelembutan Sasuke, karena setelahnya pemuda itu bak patung es sebesar manusia yang tidak bisa mencair. Terlebih saat kakaknya—yang diketahui Sakura bernama Itachi—nekat ke Konoha dan menemui Sasuke (atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke menemukannya).

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang Sasuke yang selalu menghantuinya. Ah, andaikan saja saat itu ia cukup kuat untuk menghentikan Sasuke…

Langkah Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah pohon. Ia kembali memutar memorinya ketika terakhir kali ke tempat itu, mengenali suasananya, pemandangannya, hingga ia yakin bahwa pohon itu adalah pohon_nya. _Pohon ia dan Sasuke.

Perlahan, Sakura mendekati pohon itu, menjauh dari jalan setapak. Dengan lembut ia menyingkirkan lumut tipis yang mulai menumbuhi permukaan batangnya.

Itu dia. Di bawah sinar rembulan ia masih dapat melihatnya.

Sebuah goresan yang ia buat sepuluh tahun sebelumnya. Goresan sederhana, hanya berbentuk garis karena ia menggoresnya dengan kunai secara terburu-buru. Maklum, hari sudah menjelang malam ketika Naruto, dengan teriakannya yang sanggup membangunkan nyamuk yang sedang tidur, berteriak tepat di sebelah telinganya. Alhasil Sakura hanya sempat menggoresnya dengan kunai diam-diam ketika ketiga orang yang lain sudah berjalan menjauh. Mana mungkin ia siap dengan tatapan sinis Sasuke yang seakan bertanya, _'untuk apa kau menandai pohon itu?'._

Sakura tersenyum melihat goresan itu, seiring pelupuk matanya yang menutup ketika cairan di dalamnya tidak sanggup lagi ia tampung. Likuid itu terjatuh dengan anggun ke atas tumpukan daun yang mulai meninggi di tanah. Tidak seperti dedaunan merah yang terjatuh perlahan di dekat kakinya, air itu turun dengan cepat. Pasti. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat menerbangkannya. Hal itu membuat hatinya miris, menyadari bahwa mungkin tidak ada lagi keajaiban yang terjadi seperti yang menimpa daun itu ketika angin musim gugur membawanya ke tempat yang jauh, tidak lagi di bawah pohon induknya.

Gadis itu merosot dengan sebelah tangan bergesekan dengan batang kasar tersebut. Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Delapan tahun lalu, di depan pohon ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia berjanji tidak akan menjadi lemah agar bisa membawa Sasuke kembali. Tapi mengapa hanya dengan menatap goresan itu ia menjadi lemah?

Entah sudah berapa jam Sakura habiskan dengan menangis di bawah pohon Maple itu. Pandangannya sudah berkabut, yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah bulan purnama dan dedaunan lebat yang membingkainya. Dirinya sudah teramat lelah, baik fisik karena perang, maupun batin karena gejolak perasaannya dan pikiran tentang perasaan Naruto.

Sakura nyaris tertidur ketika pandangan kosongnya terhadap bulan purnama terhalang oleh sesuatu. Siluet seorang pria berbadan tinggi dengan model rambut yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Aku tahu kau di sini," suara rendah itu menikam indera pendengaran Sakura. Ah, suara ini… apakah aku tengah berhalusinasi? batinnya.

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali mengangguk pelan. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya. "Aku tahu itu kau."

Biarlah, batin Sakura lagi. Kalaupun itu hanya khayalan, maka itu adalah khayalan terindah yang pernah singgah di benaknya. Khayalan apapun, kalau menyangkut Sasuke, merupakan khayalan yang tidak ternilai harganya. Ia tidak pernah berhalusinasi senyata itu sebelumnya, maka gadis itu memilih terhanyut dalam perasaan rindu yang menyeruak.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya suara itu.

Sakura melihat siluet itu bergerak mendekat, lalu berjongkok di depannya. Sakura dapat melihat wajah itu lebih jelas. Tatapan dingin bak elang, rambut hitam yang berantakan, rahang tegas itu…

Ah, dan tentunya pakaian pria itu.

"Kau tidak pernah memakai jaket," jawab Sakura tenang. Ia masih menyangka dirinya berada dalam pusaran halusinasi.

Sasuke melebarkan mata hitamnya ketika Sakura—dengan tingkat kesadaran nyaris mencapai nol, ia tahu itu—membebaskan sebelah lengannya dari dalam mantel merah panjang yang ia kenakan.

"Masuklah," ajak gadis itu, dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus, menunjukkan sebelah mantelnya.

Sasuke memerhatikan mantel dan Sakura bergantian. Ia dapat melihat binar kerinduan yang besar terpancar dari mata gadis itu hingga membuatnya merasa berhalusinasi. Rambut gadis itu masih merah muda, namun lebih panjang dibanding terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Wajahnya juga semakin cantik di usianya yang sudah mencapai kepala dua.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya diam mematung, memandang makhluk terindah dan terapuh yang pernah ia kenal. Pemuda itu tidak lagi memerhatikan lengannya yang penuh luka yang telah mengering, pakaian compang-camping akibat pertempuran demi pertempuran yang dilaluinya sehingga membuat lengan baju itu sobek hingga bahu.

Ia hanya merasakan angin musim gugur membelai rambut, lengan, dan bekas-bekas lukanya. _Déjà vu_ membuat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mendekati Sakura, lalu duduk memunggunginya.

Sakura sudah hapal gerakan itu. Gemerisik mantel dan rasa tarikan akibat salah satu lengan mantelnya diisi oleh lengan orang lain, hingga wangi _cinnamon _menenangkan yang langsung tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya. Dan ia juga sudah hapal, pada detik selanjutnya, tangannya akan berada di dalam genggaman Sasuke yang membimbingnya ke dalam…

Ah. Mengapa kali ini Sakura tidak merasakan hangat khas saku celana?

Gadis itu sontak membuka matanya. Ia memang mendapati pergelangan tangannya di dalam pergelangan tangan _seseorang, _namun mengapa halusinasinya tidak mengikuti aturan? Mengapa tangannya tetap ada di luar, menggantung tertiup angin?

"Ssst. Diamlah," bisik Sasuke begitu merasakan pergerakan tiba-tiba dari gadis di belakangnya. Ia tahu Sakura sudah tersadar. "Ini aku."

Satu tetes lagi air mata turun dari bola mata kehijauan itu ketika merasakan celah antarjarinya kembali terisi oleh lima jari yang tidak lagi asing.

Dan gadis itu lebih terkejut lagi ketika sikunya tertekuk, membuat tangannya tertekuk ke depan hingga melewati bahunya, agak miring ke kiri. Bagian dalam lengan orang yang ia yakini adalah Sasuke menempel di bagian dalam lengannya. Sakura tidak lagi bisa bermimpi akan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Sasuke memutar lehernya ke kanan, menghirup wangi _strawberry _segar dari rambut gadis itu—gadis_nya, _sungguh ia ingin berkata seperti itu, dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari di balik rambut lebat tersebut.

Dan sebuah kecupan ringan nan hangat mendarat di punggung tangan kiri Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang agar memakai pakaian yang ada kantungnya."

.

Dan sekali lagi, hembusan angin gugur membelai lengan mereka yang menyatu dalam sebuah genggaman erat.

.

.

.

"Tidak mau membangunkan mereka lagi, Naruto?"

.

.

.

"Tidak usah, _Sensei. _Kita tunggu saja sampai pagi. Lihat, mereka seperti anak sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu."

.

.

**FIN**

**I need your review, not beg for one**


End file.
